1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an autofocus (AF) adjusting method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a digital photographing device such as a camera or a camcorder, it is necessary to accurately focus on an object for capturing clear still images or a video of the object. Examples of autofocus (AF) methods for automatically adjusting the focus include a contrast AF method and a phase difference AF method.
In the contrast AF method, photographing is performed while varying a position of a focusing lens, and along with this, contrast values are obtained from an image signal detected by an imaging sensor to move the focusing lens to a position where the contrast values have a peak. However, the contrast AF method may have a focus point error if a contrast peak is present in a brightness saturation area caused by, for example, a light source.